fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:King Bradley
Umlaut It's rather difficult and cumbersome to always have to type Führer with an umlaut, so I think that it would be best if typing "Fuhrer", "Fuhrer King Bradley" or simply "King Bradley" could reroute to this page. Or perhaps remove the "Führer" from the article title altogether, since none of the other characters seem to have their military rank as part of their article title. --CorbeauKarasu 00:54, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :How is he referred to in the anime/manga most often? I recall seeing King Bradley over Furher King Bradley, so maybe this is a change worth considering.--[[User: Muchomas35|'Mucho']][[User talk: Muchomas35|'mas35']] 18:33, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :King Bradley is his name, Führer is his government title. Führer King Bradley or Führer Bradley are both appropriate, but no other military characters on this site have their rank or title in the heading for their character page, so it might be prudent to just shorten the article name (especially since there's a King Bradley article waiting to be made). But the prompt for the character, when you try to make a link to his page in another article, won't recognize the location unless Führer has an umlaut over the "u". That is the correct spelling, but I think typing Fuhrer King Bradley should redirect to this page so that we don't always have to use an umlaut when mentioning him in other articles. --CorbeauKarasu 05:24, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I know this is fairly old but perhaps this is still worth mentioning as another former possibily. Couldn't one have created the "Fuher King Bradley" and a "King Bradley" article and just do a redirct to "Führer King Bradley" that way the links work correctly along with the page being proper. Although I guess you were right with dropping it to keep it in line with the other military characters, but to me personally a "Führer" always deserve some form of special treatment, regardless of how evil they are. -- 15:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Trivia i saw an amv in youtube that featured wrath and the eye that was coveres was the wrong one http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxcfmkcg1OA&feature=related did some event made his eyes switch, i didnt watch the full anime yet but when i see him his covered eye is his left eye but in the video its his right eye, or this might be something to add to a trivia section Dionit1 22:31, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Since there is already a page for Wrath, I feel like i want to shift this page to a more perspective-based article referring to King bradley's public face and public history, culminating in his "heroic" death as falsified by Mustang's group, at least as far as the manga storyline is concerned. it would, of course, note his true inhuman identity and make linked allusions to his nature and activity as Wrath. CorbeauKarasu 04:22, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Someone suggested that King Bradley is meant to resemble Adolf Hitler, and while I agree, I don't think the image is that exact. The remark was that "particularly the moustache", but I don't believe that's true. Hitler's moustache was a very abbreviated thing that hardly went beyond the edges of his nose. Bradley's moustache covers most of his upper lip, although it is very trimmed and leaves his mouth clearly visible. Also, Hitler didn't have an eyepatch, nor was he necessarily very physically robust or muscular, as Bradley most definitely is despite his age. The main similarities are the dark hair, "Fuhrer", and the military uniform. Also, the way Amestris regards Bradley is very similar to the way Hitler was practically worshipped by several people in Germany. --Nancy Jay, U.K. 8 Nov 2013 :I don't think he is meant to represent any particular leader. He is meant to represent any despot. Capable of being charismatic, polite, kind, and show great compassion and care for the people. While really orchestrating tragedies, purging unwanted peoples (whether political adversaries or not of the country's bloodline). In truth they have a cold or sometimes sociopathic personality when it comes to people. They aren't psychotic so aren't maniacs. Some do have emotions but they are sociopathic in the sense that they can have anyone killed or imprisoned and either not care or always find a reason to not feel guilt. They also have delusions of grandeur and generally look down on the common person as being nothing but a resource. They do however understand that its necessary to have the people on your side to rule. Historically I can only think as far back as Rome when it was first utilized as a philosophy and recognized as important to have the plebes support (or the mob). So its easy to say he resembles Hitler. You could replace the name Hitler with anyone in history that has the same type of personality and rule. And it would easily be justifiable. CS41Y (talk) 16:46, March 22, 2018 (UTC) Someone mentioned in trivia that he was named after the M2 Bradley IFV. I have some points to change this. One just having the same name is coincidence unless somehow specifically backed with evidence. The second thing I will point out from being in the military myself and studying military history there is a way the military comes up with names. The Bradley fighting vehicle is named after General Omar Bradley who was a good US military leader during WWII. There have been vehicles named and retired that bear the names of US military personnel. The Abraham tank is named after General Abraham. There was a tank named after General Patton as well but has since been retired. The navy similarly names ships in some fashion. Thought I believe capital ships are named after states or cities. The small vessels are named after military admirals or personnel. Not everything is named after someone but if it does bear a name then it was named after an actual person. But the M4 assault rifle for instance has no special name so not everything is named for a reason. I'm just pointing out that in these instances they are named after real people. CS41Y (talk) 16:46, March 22, 2018 (UTC) Amestrian Stalin? While links with Hitler are more than obvious, anybody else noticed parallelism with Iosif Stalin *Physical appearance *Being behind massive genocides in his own country *Internal struggle: Wrath's souls are said to been fighting each other until only one was left; Stalin slayed all his revolution comrades until he was alone in command. *Both Wrath's cold and focused expression and false joviality match Stalin's photos 1930-194x's :Also, wasn't Stalin the guy who completely falsified his own history so as to seem more impressive to the people? CorbeauKarasu 13:30, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::That can be said for lots of rulers though. History is written by the winners and the people in power. Fullmetal Fan 15:52, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think he was based on Stalin at all. Stalin was actually quite short in stature and as was pointed out, not a gifted military soldier or military leader. Having a vague resemblance to Stalin is the most you can state. King Bradley also didn't falsify his history in the way Stalin did. All Bradley did was conceal how he came to be. Everything else he was able to truly accomplish on his own and did not make up his military record. CS41Y (talk) 16:08, March 22, 2018 (UTC) : :No such thing as respect or not. Homunculi's Feelings In this article it is mentioned that only human-based homunculi are able of feelings such as love or compassion. However I honestly think this is not true; Gluttony certainly felt a lot for Lust (he might even have seen a mother in her); the original Greed had feelings for his subordinates(even though he didn't want to admit it and overplayed it through calling them his possesions; Pride might have felt something for his foster mother and all of them(with the exception of Greed and maybe Wrath) seemed to regard Father as their real father( like Lust said in chapter 38; they have feelings for the person who created them, such as humans have feelings for their parents). First, don't forget to sign your posts! ^^ Second, the things you have pointed don't necessarily configure as "human feelings", since all of them can be regarded as a refined sense of instinct. In the case of Gluttony, he feels attachment to Lust because, according to tradition, Gluttony is a "sin of the flesh", which is categorized as "derivatives from the sin of Lust", which explains perfectly the sense of Gluttony regarding Lust as a mother, cause, in fact, she is (semiotically speaking, of course!). Greed as well, since those same traditions regard Greed as a somewhat "positive sin" or a "sin with a positive origin/possibility of a positive use", precisely for being related to the idea of "becoming one with other things", or an "incentive to move onwards"... Pride has no fact to back up the idea he helds any attachments to his "mother" other than feeling "simpathetic" that she likes and protects him so. And all the homunculi feel a sort of devotion towards Father because he was the one who created them, but it's not a 'human feeling'. Understand that, in a philosophical approach, "human feelings" are those related to a sense of self-sacrifice or non-selfishness and they are exclusive to human beings (in comparison to animals, for example, which does not mean animals are incapable of affection, only that those "sentiments" of all other species are different from the ones present in humans due to the capacity of conscious thought). They are deeply connected to the concept of Transcendence (a good example is the part showed at chapter 94~95) in the sense of looking beyond that which might result in a positive outcome for oneself, a sense of collective good at the expense of yourself. And the series makes it pretty clear that Homunculi neither have that, nor they consider it to be "good": they consider it to be a "human weakness". So, that understanding of feelings are not the case: all those attitudes of the Homunculi are deeply connected to the sins they are originated from, cause, in a deeper meaning, they are the sins themselves. If you still have doubts or hard time understanding this, I suggest you read Saint Thomas' essay on the Seven Deadly Sins in his "Sumula Theologiae". Turdaewen 16:52, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler Alert You know what, go screw yourselves. No freakin' spoiler warnings for saying that he's one of the bloody Homonculus, huh? I thought wikis were supposed to be accessable to fans, no matter how far into the series they are? It REALLY speaks for your goddamn common sense to shove that right at the top of the page. First off, sign your posts. Secondly, hey, maybe you shouldn't go browsing like an idiot at encylopedias of certain series if you haven't seen it completely yet. It's like reading the wikipedia page of a movie before you watch it, what do you expect? Use a little common sense next time. Tommy-Vercetti 21:39, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I was too pissed off to sign in right at that moment. And that's where you're wrong: when I'm reading a movie they don't spoil the twist ending RIGHT below the poster on the wiki page. You could at least make the text the same colour as the background for each theme, and have a "highlight to reveal spoilers" option. Spoilers should always, ALWAYS come with a warning. EVERY other wiki project does that, and I was actually horribly surprised to see it done here. LordSchmee 10:03, January 23, 2012 (UTC) {C}From Wikipedia: King Bradley (キング・ブラッドレイ Kingu Buraddorei?) is the head of the State Military and King of Amestris, having the title of Führer. Though initially portrayed as a kindly ruler, he is later revealed to be a homunculus. But but but but...there's no spoiler alert and it's the very first sentence! I thought every other wiki project did spoiler alerts! (Your words, not mine). It's almost like...that's a lie. Almost like the biggest wiki project of them all doesn't use spoiler alerts, because they know people with common sense will realize that wikis with information about a topic will have information about said topic. FYI we do use "spoiler alerts" for episodes of the anime, you know, the actual plot part? Fullmetal Fan 12:38, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I think you might be mixing Wikias with Forums. In forums, we use spoiler tags are a rule to anything concerning the contents of a series/book and similar. But this is an encyclopedia, not a discussion board, nor is it a "anime index". Unfortunatelly, it is, in practice, impossible to put up spoilers tags in most wikis, or, at least, in the wikis that do care about giving substantial and correct information. Why? Because practically anything can be consider spoilers. I challenge you to find even a single category (aside from the introduction, of course) of any page on this wikia that can be put up without having any sort of spoilers. A spoiler-free page would be either: *Incomplete or incorrect *Look terrible and hard to understand, like a patch quilt And if you are a regular reader/editor of wikias you would be very aware of that (and what wikis were made for, in the first place). Noone ever said that wikias have to be accessible to fans at any point of the series: if that was so, wikias wouldn't be guides, but a summary page and there are MANY other sites out there that provide that service. In the specific case of FMA, we have different “species”, so it’s impossible even to make a profile box without spoilers! (You want an example? Practically every wikia has a “Status” box, in which is stated “Dead”, “alive”, “undead”… isn’t that a BIG spoiler?) This is an FMA guide, which means, our main goal here is to have any and all information about FMA, for people interested to know more about the series and explain doubts, not a resume for you to get to know the series: you have ANN, MyAnimeList and other many sites for that. And finally, being mad at us does not entitle you to be rude, nor curse, so, please, at least follow the rules of courtesy. Turdaewen 14:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) There is a point being made here, plus there are two pages for the same person, why is that? If that's the case, this page should only be used for the "King Bradley" part of his life, and put all info on his actions as Wrath on the "Wrath" page. EvieHedgehog 21:52, February 15, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't really bother me, it's just the same as how there's a Selim Bradley page and a Pride page. I think having two pages for these literal "dual indentities" works fine. Though, I do agree with you in a sense, that perhaps this page could be trimmed down (mostly the Wrath information that's already written there). Tommy-Vercetti 23:25, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hm. I'm glad more people feel that way than just me. I'd like this page to address King Bradley's public identity, leaving most of the Wrath information for the Wrath page, probably even ending with the official report of his death. CorbeauKarasu 00:27, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I say go for that. You're a FMA encyclopedia, so I'll leave writing it to you though. I know if I tried, it'd be horribly incomplete. Tommy-Vercetti 00:51, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Inspiration for other characters Someone pointed out a resemblance of w:c:ArmyAttack:File:Colonel_stark_blue_side.jpg from a Facebook game to Bradley, I can kinda see it, minus the moustache. Are there other examples like this? Are they relevant to mention in the article under a trivia section? If not I figure it might be cool to track them here at least. Pretty sure FMA predated and could've influenced this game character though it might be a long shot. +Y 16:35, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Bradley's way of thinking Can someone explain me why Bradley says there is no god and that we should fear the wrath's man and not wrath's god. I mean, that's logical to think like that, but if he is assisting father to turn the new god why he would think like that? If someone could help me with this question i will be thankful. JPPCouto 02:45, March 30, 2014 (GMT+0) It's not all that complicated. The idea is that there does not exist a deity that cares at all about the well-being or piety of mortals. The things that occur on the mortal plane are affected only by the inhabitants of the mortal plane. There is no god that will reward your good deeds, no god that will protect you from harm and no go that will punish you for your transgressions. Therefore, the "wrath" you need to fear is the "wrath" of your fellow humans and not some dubious/uninterested "god". Even Father, once he gained godly power, wasn't going to dole out justice according to human actions. If that idea is too bleak to handle, though, Arakawa snuck in a bit of "divine intervention" for Wrath at the end, having his ultimate defeat come via an almost arbitrarily placed beam of blinding sunlight. CorbeauKarasu (talk) 03:05, March 31, 2014 (UTC)